Talk:Playhouse Disney UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20180203001947
Here's the updated script for the full-cast version of Come Into Playhouse Disney where characters from various shows sang it. It would play out as follows. (FYI, the theme of that day would be 'Beach Day'): Dave: Hello. Come into Beach Day, here on Playhouse Disney! I'm Big Dave! Alex: And I'm Little Alex! Dave: Now before we go into much detail about what's happening today, let's all sing our Welcome Song! Altogether, now! (Dave and Alex invite all the other characters in) Dave: Oh, look! It's Postman Pat and Fireman Sam! Pat: Great to see you, Dave. Sam: Hello, Alex. Alex: And Bear! Bear: Hi there! It’s great to see you! Dave: And Mopatop and Puppyduck! Alex: And Olie and Zoe! Olie: Come on, Zoe! Here we are! Dave: And here's the Rainbow Gang! Zippy: Hello, Dave. Hello, Alex. Bungle: Great to see you! Alex: Here come the Fraggles! Gobo: Hi, Dave. Hi, Alex. Red: Thanks for inviting us to Playhouse Disney, Dave. Dave: And Leo, June, Annie and Quincy; the Little Einsteins! Leo: Hello, Dave! Come on in, everyone! (to audience) Hi! It's me, Leo! June: (to audience) Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Playhouse Disney! Alex: Are you ready, Dave? Dave: Yes, Alex. Alex: Here we go, then! Groove: Go for it! Dave: Yeah, I just love this song! Alex: (singing) Come and meet your friends at Playhouse Disney! Dave: There's so much to do, so let's get busy! Alex: It's time for fun, here at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Alex: Playhouse Disney! Dave, Alex, PB&J: Say hello to PB&J! Dave, Alex and Pooh: Or even Winnie The Pooh! Dave, Alex, Olie and Bear: Rolie Polie Olie and Bear! Dave, Alex and the Higglytown Heroes: Or the Higglytown Heroes, too! Dave, Alex and Postman Pat: Postman Pat... Dave, Alex and Fireman Sam: ...Fireman Sam... Dave, Alex, Rosie, Jim and Neil: ...And Rosie and Jim! Dave, Alex, Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma: Or explore the world with the Hoobs! Dave, Alex, Mopatop and Puppyduck: Mopatop's Shop... Dave, Alex, Leo, June, Annie and Quincy: ...And the Little Einsteins! Everyone: But, best of all, there'll be you! Alex and the Fraggles: You can do it too, at Playhouse Disney! Dave: Try a new song or make a face like Mickey! Alex and the Doodlebops: Join in with us at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Everyone except Dave: Playhouse Disney! And here's how the full cast version of See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney would play out. It would be specially recorded by the London Symphony Orchestra: Dave: (talking) Have we had fun, today? Mopatop: Of course we have, Dave! Olie: But we've got to go to bed, shortly. Alex: But don't worry, because we'll be joining PJ in his burrow, shortly. Bear: That's right. Zippy: And we'll be back again tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock! Bungle: Indeed! Groove: We can't wait for that, can we? Alex: I definitely can't wait, Groove. Leo: And we want to end the day on a high note by singing our Goodbye Song, with help from the London Symphony Orchestra, one of the most elite orchestras in the world! June: Therefore, it's only fitting for Dave and Alex, and all of us to sing it, (she points the viewers) especially for you! (The music starts) Leo: Come on, everyone. Altogether! Dave, Mopatop and Bear: (singing) It's that time again, so let's play again, now we've seen how much fun it can be! Alex, Leo, June, Mokey and Boober: It's that time again. Let's do it all again. There's really nothing we can't be. Dave, Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma: So we all took part! Dave, Sara-Louise, Tony and Vivian: We had fun making art! Jason, Dave and Belle: We made up stories, from pictures that you drew! Alex, Leo, June, Annie and Quincy: We heard some funny songs that you'll soon remember! Alex, Olie, Pooh, JoJo, Puppyduck and the Fraggles: So, next time, join in too! Everyone: So, don't go away, if you want to stay, to see your favourite friends come out again! Dave, Rosie, Jim, Neil, Annie and Quincy: We'll be back very soon! Alex, Leo, June, Gobo and Red: With lots more things to do! Everyone: There's so much here for you to share, in Playhouse Disney! Dave: See you all tomorrow morning, here on Playhouse Disney! Bear: See you real soon! Olie: Come and join us again, tommorow! Sam: Be ready for more action! June: Goodbye, and see you on tommorow's mission! Alex: Goodbye! (Everyone says goodbye)